In general, a portable electronic device may have a plurality of sound components, which are arranged in a housing. For example, at least one microphone and at least one speaker may be arranged as sound components.
A speaker may be arranged on a portion of a front face, a rear face, or a side face of the housing, and one or more speakers may be disposed. The speaker may be provided with at least one speaker hole in the housing in order to transmit the emitted sound to the outside. At least one speaker hole may be formed on the front face, the side face, or the rear face of the housing.
In addition, at least one speaker hole provided in the housing may have a structure configured to prevent and/or reduce the infiltration of foreign matter.
In the case where a curved surface display region having a curvature is formed in an edge region located on a side of a display disposed on the front face of the electronic device or in the case where a curved face region having a curvature is formed in an edge region located on a side of a cover disposed on the rear face, there is a problem in that it is impossible to arrange a speaker hole in the side face of the housing since the side face of the housing is narrow, but the speaker hole should be disposed in a side face on the upper portion or the lower portion of the housing.